Undertale: Fifteen
Undertale: Fifteen is an Undertale creepypasta made by James the Animator. Story October 2015 So here I was, sitting on my laptop at my favorite chat room, talking with my friends. We were just chatting, like normal. However, my best friend then said it; the words that would really change my life: No, I told him. "Well, you should check it out, man!", he replied, "It's a great game!". Trusting my friend's recommendation, I immediately looked up Undertale. As it turns out, this game was a popular indie RPG. I decided to download it and play it myself. The game was actually really fun, and I quite enjoyed learning about the characters and their funny little quirks. But the backstory was what sealed the deal. Really, the large amount of secrets and revelations in this game was really outstanding to me. I loved to theorize endlessly about the game and that which it does not explain. At this point, I was the biggest Undertale geek of all my friends. I also liked the game's fandom, and how much they really seemed to like this game. I liked to check out fangames based on the story. However, I eventually stumbled upon one fangame that really grabbed my attention - a game simply called "undertale_fifteen". It came off of some site called "consequences-fangames.com". The game was created by a user simply named "frisk". i knew this was the name of the protagonist of Undertale, as I had played the game before. I went to tell my friends about it. However, they intriguingly said that I shouldn't download stuff from that site, saying that it is in "the hidden part of the Internet". Ignoring the suggestion, I downloaded the game. I then opened this game, and was welcomed by an almost normal, yet very different opening sequence. I saw the normal opening with the normal dialogue: "Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS". However, something very weird happened next. The music stopped, and this chilling dialogue displayed with the image: Suddenly, the image was shattered, like what Flowey does to your SAVE file in the Neutral Route. I see nothing but darkness for about 30 seconds. Then, the title text faded in. However, unlike the real game, the text was red. There was also a "15" at the bottom of the screen, which looked almost as if it had been carved in with a knife. Also worth mentioning, the creepy music that plays at the end of a Soulless Pacifist run was playing in the background. When I got to the naming screen, the text was still red. After some thinking, I decided to name the character after myself, "Jack". The game asked me if I was sure about my name, and I said yes. The fade into the white thing happened, but the light was red instead of white. It ended, but with more of a scratch sound than the usual thump sound. However, a scarier detail is that instead of the usual landing on the flowers, I was instead greeted by a screen showing just a red version of this Flowey: https://embed.gyazo.com/4a2629b4233d4796d5b36eddddd27ea5.png A text box appeared for this flower. It said: Suddenly, he laughed. But this was not a Flowey laugh. This laugh was far more sinister, far more badass... honestly kind of sexy. Then, I saw the usual opening with Frisk landing on the flowers. The rest of the game seemed pretty normal to be honest. But then, I noticed another difference. I looked to see what it said when I tried to stay with Toriel and lie in my bed. Instead of the "You are the future" bit, I got this: It was pretty scary. I proceeded through the rest of the game on Neutra and then Pacifist runs, and not very much was different, except for creepy stuff like that showing up sometimes. Then, after rebooting the game after the Pacifist run. Flowey did his normal spiel, except he seemed even more desperate to get me not to reboot the game. He even started trembling at one point. Now I knew something weird was going on. Suddenly, the red Flowey appeared again, and he also told me that I should "listen to the psychotic dandelion this time around." Then, Flowey looked over at Red Flowey and said something that REALLY raised my eyebrows: Now THIS was unexpected. The creepy red demon flower was actually being held captive in this game? Then, it just went to the main menu. Now, I started to wonder what would happen if I did a Genocide route. So, I forged ahead. I have to admit, I felt even more uncomfortable doing it on this game than the real Undertale. At the end of the route, instead of the pure darkness with the wind effect, a red "1" faded into the screen. Now I knew that the title was referring to the number of times you do the Genocide Route. Category:Stories Category:Creepypasta